Falling For Him!
by MatthewEspinosaFan
Summary: Zoe find out she is moving to Virginia! She is sad to leave her friends behind until she finds out who her neighbor is and catches feeling for him! Will he love her back? You'll just have to read and see!
1. Chapter 1 The Move

Diana


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep_

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock!My Eyes Fluttered open...I leap into into the bathroom and scream as i see myself in the mirror...I look like a troll i thought to myself. I strip off my pijamas and hop in the shower i feel the warmth of the water slide down my body! Afterwards i brush my teeth and run out to my closet and pick out a cute outfit.I wear this outfit .com i put on my crop top gray shirt,jean, black sandals, and my accessories. I go back to the bathroom and put my hair up on a messy i notice the time, i see im late for school.I RUSH down stairs when my mom yells "ZOE YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL".

I go into the kitchen grabbing a granola bar and head out to my light blue convertible.

_ ( 10 mins. later)_

As i rush through the gates of **HELL** ... i call high school.I run to my locker,and take out the books i need for my classes and Rush to first period witch is health since we have a shorted day we only have four periods. As i walk in the classroom Sit next to my best friends Alex,and Megan.

_ (Two hours later)_

_'_

I was in history and i got this urge to pee, i raised my hand and the history teacher said,"Yes ", I said embarrassingly "Can i go use the laboratory ", he answers with a "yes' and i exit the head to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror i see my brown chestnut hair,and fix my makeup. As return to class the bell rings...i head to lunch, as i open my locker to get my lunch bag.I walk into the cafeteria i see my friends motion me to sit next to them.I take out my turkey sandwich and soda out, i start munching last school bell rings and i walk back to my house.

As i walk to my house, i see moving trucks taking our stuff in it...taking them to who knows where. I wondered why they were taking it to.I go inside my house and see my mom and and say "mom why is there people taking our stuff in a moving truck"? "cause we're moving sweetie" my mom said in a sweet voice." **WHAT! **i yelled "Zoe don't yell, I'm only 10 feet away from you" she said in a sweet but harsh voice. I knew this was because of her job. My mom is a doctor so we are pretty wealthy, you can say."**mom how can i not yell, i mean you JUST told me we are moving, what about my friends and our family here, aunt Anne and her family**. i yelled,"sweetie i know. i know but i have to work to keep us up and not falling. I know i should be happy for my mom and you know what i do need a clean start so why not take a chance and go to where ever my mom's job is. " ok mom i will go, by the way when are we leaving" i said. " tomorrow afternoon " my mom said to me " ok mom where to" "**VIRGINIA"**she said in a excited voice. " Ok mom going to go to my room bye!" i said in a excited voice. As Rush to my room i start packing my clothes and putting them into boxes with my name on the box. The boxes are ready and are sended to our new house. I Fall asleep, and i can't wait for tomorrow.

_(The Next Day)_

_ i Wake up early in the morning slipping into sweats and a white shirt with a jean jacket.I slip my shoes on .com and head to the bathroom __brushing my teeth and putting my hair in a bun so i can be comfortable on the ride. I run downstairs seeing my friends crying... i tell them ill come visit them and ill keep in touch. We eat breakfast to gather and my mom says its time to go. I say my goodbyes to my friends and head over to the car on our way to Virginia.  
_

_ (hours later)_

_ I notice the climate change since were we lived before was hot year round and now it is cold here, so i know we have arrived in Virginia. As i see our new house i notice its much bigger than what we use to have. It has a gates and a Beautiful garden,and balcony. when i walk in the house i take a look around the rooms and choses the one with the balcony. I set my thing in the bed,and take a tour of the house,I first notice the huge pool out in the back yard.I head inside and shower because of the long car ride. After showering i put on my bright pink sports bra and black yoga pants to go out for a run. I pun my hair in a high pony tail... and get water to head out. As i go out side,i see a boy next door who looks a little like the vine I'm obsessed with. I get curious to know if it is really him... so i walk normally to the house...nervously. i knock on the door _

_ knock, knock,knock..._

_ I knock one more time and hear a boy yell and say " ill get it " and he __opens the door and says "**WHAT**" in a annoying way, but when he sees me and says "Oh sorry i didn't know a BEAUTIFUL girl would be outside my door " i blush noticing it was Freaking Matthew Espinosa. Thoughts flew threw my head, i was fan girl-ing in the inside...i didn't want it to get awkward so i introduced myself "Hi I'm Zoe whats your name"? He said" Matthew Espinosa ". i whispered to the side and saying " your cute " he blushes and says "thanks " blushing , i say "did i say that out loud " "yes " he responded. I told him how i just moved here and that I'm your new neighbor. As i reach to my phone to check the time and saw it was getting late so i said " sorry Matt i have to go Bye " " bye Zoe" he responded._

_ *Matts P.O.V*_

_As i was watching t.v i hear a knock on the door. I get up to go answer the door with a annoying attitude. I didn't know it was a cute girl, and so i apologized for my behavior. She was a Girl with brown hair and a nice body. She Said her name is Zoe and she is a new neighbor. I think she knew who i was when i told her my name because she was turning a bit red... she called me cute making me blush ,and she blushed again because she said that left noticing we had talked for a while and so she said goodbye and i said goodbye as well._


	3. Chapter 3

**( Zoe's POV)**

I woke up by the sound on my phone alarm going off. I got up and went to the bathroom stripped off my clothes and took a shower.I got out of the shower and checked the time 5:00am. I dryer my body and put a mint green flowy shirt and floral pants with a bracelet . I blow dried my hair and grabbed my wave want and made beautiful waves in my hair. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put a mint bow on it.I checked my phone and said 5:30 and school starts at 7:00. I put some makeup witch was foundation ,eye liner, natural eye makeup and light pink lipstick. I looked it the mirror and felt **AWSOME**. By the time i was done it was 6:28. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen and made myself cereal. There was a note that said

_TO : Zoe From: mom_

_ Zoe i went to work sorry i couldn't be here but i __left money so if you come home you have something to order and eat. I talked to the neighbors, to my surprise that Matthew boy you've talked about the famous viner well those were his parents. You can have friends over ,bye sweetheart. _

_ I finished my cereal and checked the time 6:47.** OH GOD , **I_m going to be late, i grabbed my light pink cream book bag and grabed my car keys, phone and went outside. I got outside and saw Matthew Espinosa walking to my house. **This isn't happening ,OMG it is ****happening. **"hi Zoe" Matt said "h-hi" i stuttered Oh gosh I'm an idiot."hey my parents told me to give you a ride to school since its you first day" he said " Um yea i guess so " i said. "ok lets go".

**( At school)**

The whole car ride was quiet i got out of Matthew's car and Matthew showed me around the school."hey Um can i ask you something" Matthew said "Um yea"i said "well do you know what i do " he asked " OH MY GOD ARE U THE VINNER JUSTIN BEIVER " i said sarcastically. "um I'm a viner " " yea i know, when i went to your house i knew it was you, i wanted to fan-girl so badly but i controlled myself so you wouldn't think I'm weird" i said. " your not weird ,your weird in a cute way " he said to me and an idiot i am i blushed. So Matt asked for my schedule and said we have 6 out of 9 periods together. The day went by so slow but i managed to pull took me home and before he could get out of the car i said " Matt do you want to hang out and order pizza or something, i play video games and i don't suck" i said. He chuckled and said" yea but can one of my Best friends come and can i come in an hour " " yea " We said our good byes and i walked in my house.

I order the pizzas while i took a shower. i tried so hard finding a cute outfit...i don't know why? was i begging to like Matt? I chose the girliest thing ever to get matt to like me. I put on my favorite shirt with blue jean shorts i straitened my hair and put a little eyeliner on and some mascara. I hear the bell ring and it was the pizza guy! I gave the pizza guy a $50 dollar bill because it was like $45.65,and so I told the pizza guy he could keep the change. When he left it was an hour later and I hear a knock on my door. I see Nash and another guy.I was shocked to see it was one of my favorite person in the entire plant! "ok maybe not the entire planet I said aloud" chuckling because i was talking to myself. I open the door and i suddenly can't speak. I saw Nash Greier, it is true about his eyes they are a beautiful blue,but i prefer Matts chocolate brown eyes they can really make you melt.I Let them in leading to the kitchen and told them to sit in the table and ill give them sat down and talked about different topics!We first talked about my day at school when i remembered the go on tour so i asked questions about that.

I told Nash"What do yowl like most about going on tour?"

He answered saying" meeting fans that have supported me all the way"

"aw what about you Matt"? " i like meeting the fans too,and spending time with my buddies " he said in a baby voice

"cool" was all i could say "so Zoe how long has it been that you moved here" Nash said

" Two days " is said taking plates and the pizza box out and on the table

"here and here "i said giving the boys there plates

we ate pizza and talked more about tour and other topics. It was fun, and for my second day, i was doing pretty well.

**( 1 hour later )**

We were done eating the pizza, and wore putting a Movie one

" Matt, Nash what movie do you guys want to watch, i have The Mortal Instruments, 21 Jump street , Tita-

I was cut off by Nash and Matt, screaming **"TITANIC"** " ok, ok we'll watch Titanic " i said " yay " Nash and Matt said

I put the movie in and sat on the couch with Nash and Matt. Almost to the very end when Jack and Rose were on the iceberg and said **"Never let go"**

Is when i started to cry a little cause you know those movies you watch that mack you want to cry, well this is my movie that makes me cry.

" Hey its ok Zo its just a movie " Matt said in a sad voice, i could tell he was crying too. " I know its just a movie but its still sad, and i can tell you wore crying too"

after that sad movie we watched 21 jump street witch made me laugh to hard and one of my fav actors was in it , Channing Tatum.

so we watch 21 jump street and finished that movie and what I've been waiting for The Mortal Instruments. I put the CD in and sat back down on the couch.

In the movie when Chase and Clary are about to kiss and they get interrupted by that stupid bird But do kiss was my fav scene in the movie.

"aww" i said when they kissed and Matt and Nash mimicked me and said " aww " too. And i started to crack up when Clary and Chase were in the the temple thingy and Clary was about to go in her room but Simon opened the door and Chase saids something really funny when he saw Chase and Clary.

After the movie i checked the time 10:00pm and then Matt spoke up and said " hey Zoe i think we should go " referring to him and Nash. " Yea um bye guys " i said in a sleepy voice. Matt and Nash said there goodbyes but before Matt could leave i gave him a big bear hug and said " thanks for the best 2 days ever and for brining Nash"

I said in his chest " No problem Zo anything for you " he said i just blushed and said goodbye and they left.

** (in Zoe's room)**

I went inside my huge room and went to my draws and took out my bunny pjs and put them on .com . I put my hair in a Messy Bun, brushed my teeth, set my alarm for school and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Saturday

** ( Zoe's POV)**

_BEEP!_

_ BEEP!_

_ BEEEP!_

I wake up with my alarm BEEPING , i check the time 5:00am , i go in my draws and pick something cute to wear, i pick a cream sweater with black detailing a red velvet circle scarf, black leggings,light brown boots,a feather necklace , and a leather brown backpack/purse , . I stripped down and took a shower , after i took a shower it was 5:30 ,I put my clothes on and blow dried my hair. Curled my hair with a curling wand and went downstairs for breakfast.

" Hi honey " my mom said in a sweet voice "hi mom " i said " Zoe i heard that in your new school that they are looking for a new cheerleader "

" Yeah i saw I'm thinking of trying out ,i mean i love cheerleading its my LIFE" i said excited."ok Zoe tell me if you make the squad when your done trying out "

"ok mom " " sweetie want mo to drive you to school " " no mom I'm ok ill drive myself or ill call Matt to take me or something " i said " Oh do you mean that Matthew Espinosa boy , our neighbor" she said with a smile. " yea mom why" " I'm beginning to think you like this boy" i giggled a little bit " Mom me and Matt are just friends "

" ok honey what ever you say " she said with a smile. " bye Zoe " " bye mom" and with that she went to work. I checked the time again, 6:00am.

i went in the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and spoon, took out the cereal and milk and poured the milk and cereal and ate. After that i went back upstairs and

grabbed my gym clothes, phone, backpack and keys and at the time I went outside in my car and driver to school.

**( at school)**

I got out of my car and walked in the school and saw Matt at his locker with a **GIRL...** i know i shouldn't be jealous because were not dating,this really did bother. I went pass him and he didn't even notice. I hate that girl her name is Jane Paterson she's the most popular girl in the school. After fourth period i went to lunch i didn't want to sit with friend so i just sat alone at a table.I saw Matthew walk in and head my direction. I was smirking a little but didn't want him to think i am obsessed so i just turned around ignoring he sat down all i heard was" are you avoiding me" i gave hims strait face and responded saying"yes you totally doged me to talk with some bimbo",he smirked "were you jealous?""no!" i responded."I'm sorry even if you weren't jealous"...i gave him a smirk and said its okay. *thinking in my head I'm going to make him a little jealous*.

**(Matts P.O.V)**

I was standing by my locker when this girl came over and began talking to me...She said she was a fan and told me her name is Jane Paterson...Sure she's cute but i like Zoe way i see Zoe i admit i was trying to make her jealous but not enough to make her ignore me all i heard the bell dismissing fourth period i went to the Cafeteria and saw Zoe sitting by herself. As i walk in she has a smirk on her face,but then she turns around.i wondered why i thought she liked i went to sit next to her asked if she was ignoring me... she said "yes" with a strait asked why and she said because i was talking to a girl...i was a little happy to know she was jealous even though she said she wasn't. I apologized to her and she said it was okay with a smirk on her face.I then asked her if she wanted to come over my house this weekend. She said yes and i suddenly began to blush with a big smile.i don't know why but she always puts a smile on my face...even though I've known her for only like a days I'm starting to catch feelings.I then left the lunch room to football practice...i scored goals because i was thinking of this saturday and i just couldn't wait.


End file.
